


Dell'inutilità del Mondo

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lui ha la vista lunga, più lunga di molti dei suoi simili: vede, con lacerante e dolorosa nettezza, quello che giace davvero dietro la patina imperfetta e colorata dell’esistenza. E vede, con altrettanta obiettività, il divario di potenza che lo separa dal suo interlocutore. Vede la sua forza spirituale, negligentemente mascherata, come a lasciar spazio allo sguardo scioccato di chi si soffermi a fissarlo per un attimo più del necessario. E vede la consistenza reale della sua ambizione, sotto gli sguardi carezzevoli e le espressioni gentili.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per la seconda doppia flash, ho deciso di scegliere un momento mai raccontato nel manga di "Bleach", quello del primo incontro fra Aizen e Ulquiorra e del modo in cui Aizen "convince" Ulquiorra a seguirlo a Las Noches e unirsi agli Espada. Per il design esteriore di Ulquiorra prima di essere trasformato in Arrancar completo, ho usato il riferimento canonico della doujinshi presente in "Unmasked", uno dei character book ufficiali di "Bleach". Qui un immagine. Buona lettura~  
>  **Prompt:** #2: «Se tutte le cose inutili sparissero, sarebbe la fine anche di questa nostra imperfetta esistenza.» (Murakami, La Ragazza dello Sputnik)

_It's too easy to slip into lethargy_   
_Crack a smile to uphold the illusion of truth_   
_Close your eyes and keep getting lost in modality_   
_or make your peace with the flesh and the blood and the man_   
_**[The Flesh, The Blood and The Man | Madder Mortem]** _

Lo straniero incrocia la sua strada, nel deserto desolato e bruciato dell’Hueco Mundo, quasi per caso. È una figura di sabbia e sale quella che emerge nell’orizzonte sfocato e ondeggiante che si stende sopra le dune, bianca come la morte e altrettanto definitiva.

A mano a mano che si avvicina, i suoi contorni si fanno più definiti, i particolari della sua persona risaltano all’improvviso, ma sono soltanto due occhi enormi, verdi come foglie lucenti di un albero in piena estate e vuoti come una notte senza luna e senza stelle, a comunicare con il mondo esterno e scrutare la figura bianca e nera che gli va incontro.

«È la prima volta che vedo un Vasto Lorde camminare per queste terre senza nemmeno un compagno» è la voce calda e suadente di Sosuke Aizen a infrangersi contro la superficie liscia e mai scalfita dell’armatura che lo ricopre. L’Hollow chiude le palpebre, lentamente, come se fosse già immensamente stanco di una conversazione che è appena ai suoi inizi.

«I compagni sono inutili. So provvedere alla mia difesa da solo» la risposta è laconica oltre l’essenziale e la voce che l’ha pronunciata non giunge soffocata da dietro la maschera, che ricopre anche le sue labbra, ma netta e chiara dentro la mente dello Shinigami.

«A questo mondo ci sono cose troppo forti per rinunciare, almeno, all’aiuto di un servitore» obietta Aizen, lo sguardo scuro sempre fisso e attento dietro il riflesso degli occhiali, ma l’Hollow non batte letteralmente ciglio, restandosene in piedi, braccia conserte e palpebre abbassate, ermeticamente separato dall’ambiente che li circonda.

«Hai un nome, tu che sei così desideroso di proteggerti da coprirti persino il viso?» lo incalza ancora una volta lo Shinigami ma non c’è insistenza nei suoi modi, solo la pigra curiosità di chi osserva un fenomeno che devia più del solito da una monotona e prevedibile normalità.

«Non vedo perché dovrei rivelartelo. Sarebbe inutile, dato che non ho intenzione di comunicare ancora con te. E io evito per quanto posso qualsiasi gesto inutile».

La risposta è così definitiva da non lasciare spazio a repliche. Ulquiorra pare già aver fatto un passo indietro ed essere pronto a svanire prima di un battito di ciglia.

«Vuoi evitare ogni gesto inutile… eppure, non trovi _che se tutte le cose inutili sparissero, sarebbe la fine anche di questa nostra imperfetta esistenza?_ ».

Le palpebre dell’Hollow si aprono appena e i suoi occhi lo scrutano con meno svogliatezza di quanto non facciano di solito. Riflette, per un attimo più lungo del previsto, sull’opportunità di ignorarlo ma poi, tentato dalla possibilità di ridimensionare la sua boria, risponde.

«Comprendi anche te stesso nel novero delle cose inutili? Non l’avrei mai detto».

«Purtroppo la mia esistenza non è necessaria in questo universo… non ancora» e il sorriso dello Shinigami perde qualsiasi impressione rassicurante, lasciando spazio soltanto a un’espressione affilata e cruda, come un colpo di katana sferrato alle spalle, fra le scapole, da mozzare il fiato.

«Perché dovrei seguirti?» l’Hollow va dritto al punto, preciso come una lancia affilata, oltre i complicati giri di parole e le convenzioni sociali che, più di ogni altra cosa, in quel luogo e in quel momento risultano inutili.

«Non cerchi la forza, né il potere. Non vuoi essere un Re, né trovare compagni. Non vuoi proteggere e non vuoi distruggere. Non sei animato da vendetta, né da fanatismo, ma anche tu, come tutti, cerchi qualcosa. Posso darti la possibilità di spingerti oltre tutto ciò che hai già visto e osservare il mondo fuori dall’Hueco Mundo, se mi seguirai a Las Noches».

L’Hollow solleva un sopracciglio, anche se è difficile indovinarlo avendo davanti quella maschera ermeticamente chiusa, ma non si appresta a colpirlo, come farebbe con qualsiasi altra seccatura. Lui ha la vista lunga, più lunga di molti dei suoi simili: vede, con lacerante e dolorosa nettezza, quello che giace davvero dietro la patina imperfetta e colorata dell’esistenza. E vede, con altrettanta obiettività, il divario di potenza che lo separa dal suo interlocutore. Vede la sua forza spirituale, negligentemente mascherata, come a lasciar spazio allo sguardo scioccato di chi si soffermi a fissarlo per un attimo più del necessario. E vede la consistenza reale della sua ambizione, sotto gli sguardi carezzevoli e le espressioni gentili. C’è la sua stessa, efferata intelligenza sotto le spoglie dello Shinigami, la medesima visione cinica e disillusa del mondo, ma frammiste a una superbia imperdonabile per cui, l’Hollow ne è sicuro, un giorno potrebbe pagare con la vita.

«Potrei tradirti, se decidessi che non ne vale la pena. Cosa faresti, allora?».

«Correrò il rischio» replica Aizen, laconico, e allarga appena le mani, come a sottintendere la sua impotenza di fronte a ciò che il destino gli riserverà. L’Hollow non parla ma nemmeno si muove. Lo osserva, fruga nelle pieghe del suo essere, si chiede se valga la pena assecondare le sue lusinghe o se sia solo l’ennesimo degli inutili gesti che bisogna compiere per sopravvivere.

«E tu? Non vuoi correre il rischio di scoprire che ti sei sbagliato? Forse non c’è soltanto inutilità nel fondo di questa vita che viviamo» e prima ancora che le sue parole suadenti possano tornare a infrangersi come onde sulla superficie mai scalfita della sua corazza, Aizen svela dalla manica svasata dello shihakusho nero, con il movimento di polso di un perfetto illusionista, una sfera piccola e lucente, di un colore indefinito che non è semplicemente nero ma riflette la massa agitata e convulsa che sussulta sotto il guscio liscio e sfaccettato, che racchiude un potere all’apparenza incontenibile.

L’Hollow la fissa in un misto di curiosità repressa e il timore che la noia possa assalirlo nuovamente a un’occhiata appena più prolungata. Alla fine è più un azzardo dettato dal caso che un reale desiderio di conoscenza a spingerlo a sollevare il lungo braccio esile e contorto, per poi allungare le dita e sfiorare la superficie impalpabile di quell’artefatto che lo Shinigami gli sta porgendo, come un serpente tentatore fa con la sua mela.

Qualcosa dentro e fuori di lui si spacca e miriadi di crepe sottili e invisibili si aprono sulla sua corazza bianca, si approfondiscono fino a diventare scure e minacciose, dello stesso tono denso e disperante della sfera e del potere che ormai a stento trattiene. E poi la corazza, come la risacca, si ritira verso l’alto, lasciando dietro di sé lembi di pelle pallidissima e intonsa, fino ad addensarsi sul lato sinistro del suo capo e formare un mezzo casco spaccato e un corno ritorto, che si allunga all’indietro.

Per la prima volta tutta la sua pelle è sfiorata dal vento secco e caldo del deserto. Per la prima volta tutto il suo essere non è più separato dal mondo che lo circonda, ogni suo senso è sollecitato dalle nuove sensazioni che riceve, costretto a confondersi con tutto ciò che ha ignorato sdegnosamente fino a questo momento.

«Per quanto inutile sia, posso ora sapere il tuo nome?».

Lo sguardo dell’Hollow, ancora perso ad analizzare freddamente la nuova visuale che gli è stata offerta, si fissa sulla figura dello Shinigami come se stesse osservando il vuoto più completo. È un potere che rende i suoi sensi più acuti, quello che lo attraversa, eppure la sua stessa esistenza continua ad apparirgli grigia, come fino a un attimo prima. La sensazione di delusione che prova è tanto cocente da distrarlo per più di un istante. Ha senso continuare quella conversazione? Non è senso del dovere né gratitudine che lo spingono verso lo straniero ma la novità di un sentiero che ha appena intrapreso e già gli sembra insensato percorrere. Eppure, in un angolo nascosto di se stesso, quasi preferirebbe scoprire di essersi sempre sbagliato su ogni cosa. Andrà avanti, solo per dimostrargli che ha torto: non c’è nulla di necessario a questo mondo, né i loro nomi né la loro stessa esistenza. Il vuoto finirà per avere ragione di tutto.

Con l’espressione più monocorde che possiede, spalanca le labbra e pronuncia due sole e semplici parole.

«Ulquiorra Cifer».


End file.
